The ROMY Alphabet
by Blitz182
Summary: Just a one-shot with a small sentence/paragraph concerning each letter of the alphabet! Rated T, because the fanfiction warning about misusing the ratings totally intimidated me...


**waves happily** Hi! This is my first time to write something on fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous! For the story of how it originated, see below! For the people who don't care, skip the next paragraph! Please read and review! I could always use whatever feedback anyone could give!

Two days ago, my bestest friend, Kat, in the world was sick, and she HATES being sick. (and she gets quite cranky during the time of her illness **ducks flying shoe**) So, I decided to do something to cheer her up! I then pondered what in the world could I, a penniless, hyperactive, highschooler, could give her best friend? And then, I remembered that there is probably only one other person that I know of that can rival my love for romy. Yes, Kat is almost as big of a fan as me! So, this story originated, and I now dedicate this one-shot to A-Rogue-Without-Her-Remy!!!!

**A is for Apples**

Remy just learned the valuable lesson that, contrary to popular belief, "an apple a day keeps the doctor away" is not always true, especially if it is thrown at you by your girlfriend who just acquired super strength.

**B is for Babies**

"You're what?!?!?!?!?" _Ka-dunk_ Rogue sighed as she fondly viewed her unconscious husband that was passed out on the floor. "Well he took that better than I had thought…"

**C is for Cards**

"REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Remy winced as he quickly tried to hide his cards from his wife's vision and looked at his son. "You don' mention dis to yo' _mere, petit,_ and next time we play wit' money instead of candy."

**D is for Dog**

As Rogue looked into three sets of puppy dog eyes, she knew this would be a mistake. "Please _maman_…? Me an' _pere_ promise we'll take care of him!"

**E is for Explosion**

Gambit surveyed the damage he caused to the Danger Room appreciatively. "Not bad, if I do say so m'self…"

**F is for Favorite**

Remy glared at his wife, and then at his children who were sniggering gleefully while eating the cookies his _wonderful_ – and he did intend for the sarcasm to show – wife gave them, before mournfully looking at his own empty hands. "It's because you love them more than me, isn't it?"

**G is for Gratitude**

Rogue's eyes grew misty as she watched her husband tumble, wrestle, and laugh with her children, children that she thought she could never have, and she silently said a prayer of thanks for her wonderful life.

**H is for Hunger**

"Ah don't care how hungry you are, Remy Lebeau. You are waiting til five to eat – just like the rest of us!"

**I is for Ingenious**

_I don' care what she thinks…_ The red-eyed thief thought to himself while furiously scrubbing away at the kitchen tile floors. _Hiding all of Monsieur Stick-up-his-ass Summers' glasses was a brilliant idea!_

**J is for Jellyfish**

"But _chere_!" He wailed. "It HURTS!!!!!"

**K is for Kisses**

He glanced shyly at his wife while holding her hand. "_Je t'aime, chere._" He whispered.

**L is for Lobotomy**

"heheheheheheheheh……" Remy evilly chuckled as he reached for a scalpel. "Remy, Ah swear tah God if you touch that…."

**M is for Monologue**

"_Chere, _no matter how many times you lecture me; my opinion will remain the same. That-" He pointed to her twisted yoga positions while looking on in disbelief. "Ain't natural."

**N is for Nuclear Bombs**

"I jus' wanted to see what would happen if I charged it!" Remy was currently trying to placate his agitated wife, but to no avail. "It's a bomb, for Pete's sake! It already blows up! It doesn't need your help!"

**O is for ****onomatopoeia**

"Knock-knock!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

-"Who's there?"

"Boo!"

"Boo who?"

Remy smiled triumphantly. "_Chere_, why are y' cryin?"

"….Rems?"

"Yes _ma coeur_?"

"That was the worst one yet."

**P is for Pizza**

"_Mon Dieu!_" His eyes were the size of saucer plates, focusing on the site in front of him. "There is no way anyone should be able to eat that much…"

**Q is for Queen**

Rogue shoved Remy away from her and crowed triumphantly. "That's right! Ah'm queen of the cou-" She had to admit, she was not ready for that tackle.

**R is for Restitution**

"Eheheheheheheh… Can't we, uh, work this out in a less, physical way? Please?" Remy's horror escalated to a dangerously high degree as he realized that: 1, he was in the danger room; 2, Rogue did NOT appreciate the humor of being pied in the face, and 3, she was coming at him. Fast.

**S is for Stalking**

"Ok _chere_, we gotta stay at least three cars behind dem. And if they even seem to show the slightest sign that they see us, get off at the next exit!"

"Remy, this is our daughter's first date."

"_Oui_."

"How in the Sam Hill do you know all of this crap?"

"I've had lots of practice when yo' weren't datin' me. Now hurry up! We're goin' to lose them!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

**T is for Time**

He remembered when he first asked her out on a date… And when she refused. Smiling, he wondered how all of those years went by…

**U is for Umbrella**

"Get back here right now!" Remy cackled gleefully as he sprinted down the path. "You are going to catch a cold if you don't get out of that rain!"

**V is for Victory**

He stood triumphantly over his wife. "Hah! Now who's the Queen of the- OOF!"

**W is for Watermelon**

"Remy, ah don't think that you should charge tha-" **BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**X is for Xavier**

"Professor, I've always wanted to ask you this…" Remy hesitated for a moment. "Go on Remy, it's alright." Xavier had to admit, he was secretly very pleased that the young man was finally confiding in him. Yes, he was very pleased. "Well, I was jus' wonderin'… What charges yo' hover-chair? I mean, is it a huge double A battery? Does it plug into a wall? Solar powered?"

Needless to say, the professor was very disappointed.

**Y is for Yo-Yo**

"Remy, you've been at it for hours. I think you should call it a day."

"Non." He replied firmly. "I've got to figure this out!"

**Z is for Zany**

Yes, he decided , that was definitely the right word to describe his life.


End file.
